Le Majordome vois sa Mort
by DarkMichaelis
Summary: Alors que Ciel est envoyé en mission chez la reine, ce dernier fait d'horrible cauchemars concernant son diable de majordome. Est-ce de simple cauchemars ou plus ?...
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà qu'une ancienne (et ma toute première ^^') fic refait surface *0* Elle sera plutôt courte mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même :) Sur ceux : **Bonne lecture ! :D**_

_. _Une journée comme les autres.

« Bocchan il est déjà l'heure de vous lever »

Après ses mots le majordome ouvrit les longs et somptueux rideaux afin de réveiller le jeune maître qui visiblement n'est pas d'humeur matinale aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours d'ailleurs.

« Jeune Maître faut-il que j'en arrive à vous ôtez de ce lit par de manières plus rude ? »

Il sourit rien qu'à l'idée de réveiller le Comte Ciel Phantomhive, son maître, de manière beaucoup plus radical. Mais ce sourire sadique, le jeune le remarqua et compris très vite qu'il fallait se lever. Ce qu'il fit directement en s'asseyant sur son lit. Le majordome rit quelque instants à la vue du jeune maître au réveil, celui-ci ne tarda pas à répondre avec dans sa voix une once d'agacement

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait autant rire ?! Tu es mon majordome et je te rappel que tu es en aucun cas autorisé à te moquer de moi, essaies de ne pas oublier ça ! »

« Monsieur est tout simplement gracieux ce matin » Le sourire aux lèvres narguait largement Ciel et l'ironie se sentant dans la voix du majordome eu le mérite que d'énerver encore plus son maître.

Cependant, en effet, ce matin à la mine de Ciel on aurait pu deviner qu'il avait eu une nuit plutôt mouvementée mais fatigué des pics lancé par son majordome, dès le matin, il ne pris pas même le temps de répondre et fit signe à ce dernier de l'apprêter pour la journée qui commençait. C'est ainsi que Ciel interrogea Sebastian.

« Qu'il a-t-il aujourd'hui pour mon programme ? » Dit-il avec une moue

« Ne voulez-vous pas votre déjeuner Bocchan ? » lui montrant le plateau que Ciel n'avait même pas remarqué

« Non je n'en ai pas l'envie »

Sebastian fut étonné, son maître, Ciel Phantomhive ne désirait pas de pâtisseries ce matin-là mais il n'insista pas car le comte semblait particulièrement irrité

« Comme vous voudrez, Bocchan. Alors aujourd'hui il était prévu que Monsieur participe au bal de charité donné par son industrie mais cela a été annulé à cause du temps qui ne se disposait pas à ce genre de chose en plein air. »

Ciel ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard plein d'interrogation par la fenêtre et vit que le temps était tout à fait médiocre, c'est à ce moment-là qu'un orage fit sursauté celui-ci qui était perdu dans ses pensées à cause de la morosité du temps. Le sursaut du jeune n'échappa pas au démon qui exposa de nouveau son sourire narquois habituel mais Ciel ne releva pas. Il fallut juste le temps de cette courte discussion pour que Sebastian fini de préparer Ciel. Maintenant une question trottait dans la tête du Comte, le temps empêchant ce qui était prévu, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui.

« Monsieur aurait quelque chose qui le dérange ? »

« Oui, Sebastian tout étant annulé que vais-je bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Monsieur sera tout de même occupé »

« Exprime toi une fois pour toute, cette discussion m'insupporte ! »

« Veuillez m'excusez Bocchan, en effet, Monsieur a reçu une missive de la reine »

« Très bien ! donne-la-moi. »

Le majordome s'exécute sans plus attendre et attendit jusqu'à ce que le jeune comte lui fasse signe de disposer. Une fois seul Ciel s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre ou il y était noté :

_**La reine souffrant d'étranges maux et cela depuis de nombreuse nuits nous vous demandons à vous, l'ombre qui veille sur le royaume de Sa Majesté la reine, de bien venir en tant qu'invité à la demeure de cette dernière pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon au sein du peuple. Vous serez logé jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit réglée. Nous vous informerons des détails dès lors que vous serez sur place. **_

_**En vous remerciant**_

_**Le majordome de sa Majesté la Reine**_

La reine soufrerait donc de maux, il fallait donc se déplacer au plus vite auprès de celle-ci. Ciel se perdu de nouveau dans ces pensées en regardant pas la fenêtre, le temps, il l'avait oublié, il ne pouvait pas se déplacer avec ce temps capricieux alors comment faire ? Il fallait tout de même se déplacer à l'instant, dans la tête de Ciel il était simplement inimaginable de faire attendre Sa Majesté, même si le temps était à l'image de l'apocalypse rien ne pouvais l'y en empêcher. Il réfléchit donc plus encore à un moyen de se rendre sur place. Il soupira las de réfléchir et de n'aboutir à aucune solution. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le petit déjeuner que Sebastian avait laissé sur place, réfléchir lui avait donné faim, il décida alors de se servir. Il goûta au gâteau que Sebastian lui avait préparé et comme à son habitude c'était parfait et délicieux. Ciel sourit et pensa tout haut.

« Ce majordome ne loupe vraiment rien ! »

Le majordome ? Il réussissait tout ? Mais bien-sûre ! Un éclair de génie vint à Ciel qui se demanda bien pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à ce ''diable de majordome''. Il appela donc Sebastian dans l'immédiat, ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et arriva 3 secondes exactement après l'appel du jeune maître, ce qui eut pour conséquence de surprendre ce dernier qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir aussi rapidement.

« Monsieur m'a demandé ? »

« Oui, tu es arrivé drôlement vite pour une fois. »

Le sourire de Ciel accompagna sa remarque mais il ne s'attarda pas sur la question et ne laissa pas non plus le temps à Sebastian de répondre à son pic.

« Cela n'est pas important, il faut que l'on se rende immédiatement au palais de la reine. »

« Mais… Monsieur a-t-il vu le temps ? »

« Sebastian aurait-il peur de l'orage ? »

Ciel était d'humeur taquine comme à son habitude et il aimait plus que tout froisser son majordome.

«Pas plus que Monsieur lui-même ce matin. »

Mais encore une fois le majordome eu le dernier mot, son répondant n'ayant pas de limite ce qui provoqua la moue chez son maître, de nouveau. Sebastian se contenta de sourire à la vue de ce dernier. Mais le temps pressait et Ciel n'en resta pas là.

« Cesse de te moquer Sebastian ! Rendons nous immédiatement à sa demeure, c'est un ordre. »

Sebastian s'agenouilla devant Ciel et répondit.

« Yes, my Lord.»

Il se releva et regarda son maître.

« Monsieur, puis-je vous portez pour ce déplacement ? Cela nous sera plus facile et moins dangereux »

« Oui c'était évident, allez arrêtes de te traîner, nous n'avons pas le temps ! »

C'est alors que Ciel et Sebastian sortirent par la porte d'entrée, Ciel se tenant fermement au cou de son majordome et se cachant de la vue des éclairs en mettant sa tête contre le torse de Sebastian mais ce dernier ne dit rien, parce que même si Ciel le lui cachait par fierté Sebastian savait très bien que son jeune maître avait peur de l'orage, ce qui était normal pour son âge. Il trouva malgré ça la situation plutôt risible, ce jeune comte qui lui tenait souvent tête à lui, un démon, ce petit humain qui a souvent devancé les policiers de Scotland Yard et au passage ridiculisé, lui, avait peur d'un simple orage et se cachait le visage contre son torse, tel un bébé. « Sacré jeune maître » se dit-il mais il sorti de ces pensées lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à proximité de la demeure de la reine, c'est alors qu'il décida de marché de manière normal, tel un humain alors qu'il restait encore quelques mètres avant qu'ils soient tout à fait devant la demeure. Ce qui n'échappa pas au Comte qui ne se tarda pas de le faire remarquer

« Mais que fait tu ? Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés. Tu veux que l'on se prenne la foudre ?! »

« Bien-sûr que non Bocchan, mais imaginez la réaction de sa majesté et de toutes les personnes présentent si elles nous voient arriver en sautant d'arbres en arbres, limite en volant »

La surprise se lu sur le visage de Ciel, évidemment il lui avait semblait naturel de se déplacer ainsi étant au courant des véritables origines de son majordome mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Il chercha alors rapidement une excuse pour justifier le fait qu'ils soient venus à pied avec ce temps apocalyptique. C'était déjà trop tard. Ils se trouvaient déjà devant la demeure et Sebastian avait déjà toqué. Avait-il perdu la tête ? Ciel était affolé, il n'avait pas d'explication et il était impossible à quelconque être humain de faire se voyage à pied avec ce temps-là ! Qu'allait-il faire ?

« Sebastian tu es fou ! Que dir… »

Il se stoppa net à la vue de la porte qui s'ouvrait, c'est le majordome de la reine, dénommé Ash, qui les accueillaient. Il afficha un sourire démesuré lorsqu'il vue qu'il s'agissait du Comte Ciel Phantomhive et son majordome qui attendaient à l'entrée, puis il prit la parole

« Bienvenue Monsieur le Comte ! Je vais envoyer quelqu'un s'occuper de vos chevaux ainsi que de votre fiacre. »

Le regard d'Ash si fit interrogatifs, il avait beau chercher derrières ses invités il ne voyait ni chevaux, ni rien. Ciel le remarqua et son visage se décomposait à vue d'œil, c'était la fin il allait comprendre. Mais la voix de Sebastian se fit entendre au milieu du désespoir non dissimulé du jeune maître.

« Une épidémie ayant tué tous nos chevaux, Monsieur a donc décidé de payer une personne fort aimable qui a accepté de nous emmener, le temps manquait, Monsieur ne voulais pas se permettre de faire attendre sa Majesté le temps que d'autre chevaux lui soit apporté. »

« Sebastian tu es un génie » ! Pensa Ciel puis il confirma l'affirmation.

« Oui, une histoire bien triste. J'espérais ne pas avoir à en parler… »

Sebastian observa son jeune maître jouer la carte de la tristesse face à Ash pour ne pas qu'il se laisse traîner sur ce sujet. « Quel bon acteur, tout de même il donnerait presque les larmes aux yeux, jeune maître vous m'étonnerait toujours ! » Le démon se surpris à sourire à cause de ses pensées mais il prit le soin de cesser sur l'instant pour que personne ne remarque ce sourire qui n'avait normalement pas lieu d'être. Personnes ne vu rien. Ash ne s'attarda donc pas sur la question pour ne pas plus ''chagriner'' Ciel et enchaîna

« Et bien rentrez ! »

Le même sourire était accroché à son visage. Ciel entra, suivit de Sebastian. Ash invita donc Ciel à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil majestueux, et il raconta.

« Si vous êtes ici c'est évidemment que vous avez reçu la lettre et je vous remercie de vous être déplacer si vite. »

« Ceci est parfaitement normal pour un chien de garde de la reine, dites-moi les détails comme il était promis dans cette lettre »

Ciel s'impatientait

« Très bien. Sa Majesté souffre d'affreux maux, nocturne. Chaque nuit depuis plusieurs semaine déjà, elle fait des rêves qui finisse par se réaliser, autant vous dire que lorsque Sa Majesté fait un cauchemar la vie nous est beaucoup plus difficile, il en est de même pour elle. Elle semble aussi être hantée par le diable chaque nuit. Ils nous étaient pas difficile de vous designer pour résoudre cette affaire, vous qui sembler avoir un don pour l'ombre. »

« Le diable dite vous ? »

Ciel se montra enthousiaste à cette idée, ces yeux se faisaient plus passionnés, son sourire se marqua puis il se tourna vers Sebastian, qui se faisait lui silencieux.

« Sebastian tu as entendus ? Cette mission est faite pour nous on dirait.»


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà voilà le second chapitre :) Merci à ma fidèle revieweuse ;) j'espère que la suite te plaira autant :D Enfin voilà, c'est toujours pareil : N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait vraiment plaisir ^^_

**_Sur ce bonne lecture ! :)_**

Sebastian compris, le maître aimait les jeux et celui-ci semblait l'exciter au plus haut point, il répondit au clin d'œil de son maître par un simple sourire. Alors Ciel se retourna vers Ash et lui répondit.

« Ne vous inquiéter pas je soulagerai sa Majesté de ces maux. »

Ceci étant dit Ash les accompagna à leurs chambres, d'abord celle de Ciel puis directement en fasse celle de Sebastian et fini par dire.

« Très bien, je vous laisse. La nuit étant tombé très vite Sa Majesté ne pourra pas vous accueillir et je dois ainsi veiller sur elle durant la nuit pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien… de plus je veux dire, évidemment. Je vous souhaite de passer une agréable nuit. »

Ash disposa en les laissant tout deux aux pas de leurs chambres respective. Ciel regarda Sebastian lui sourit et lui donna l'ordre de venir dans chambre pour les choses habituel, le bain, la tenue de nuit etc. C'est une fois dans son le bain que Ciel entama la discussion.

« Sebastian tu n'as rien dit depuis qu'on est entrez ici. Auras-tu peur de ton supérieur hiérarchique, le Diable ? »

Le visage de Ciel se voulait radieux à cette nouvelle et il ne voulait visiblement pas se séparer de ce sourire pourtant il s'effaça vite à cause de la non réponse de son majordome qui le lavait en même temps, à quoi pensait-il ? Il insista.

« Sebastian tu m'écoute ?! »

Toujours pas de réponse. Ciel s'énerva et éclaboussa le visage de ce dernier qui était trop silencieux à son gout. C'est uniquement après ça que Sebastian répondit avec un air irrité par les manières de son maitre.

« Monsieur, veuillez arrêter de vous agiter, je sens une présence, du moins quelque chose. Et vous troublez ma concentration en faisant ainsi ! »

« Si tu essais de me faire peur cesse tout de suite Sebastian ! »

« Ce n'est pas mon but Monsieur, maintenant veuillez-vous taire s'il vous plait. »

Ciel était outré, lui son majordome osait lui dire de se taire ainsi ? Présence ou pas il n'avait pas à le faire ! Il n'allait pas se taire si facilement ce n'était pas à lui d'ordonner quoique ce soit !

« Comment oses-tu ?!... Hmm gnn ! »

Sebastian lui avait bloqué la bouche, afin de l'empêcher de parler, avec sa main et de l'autre main il mit son index devant sa bouche, doucement et mima un ''chut''. Ciel était rouge de rage, il se débattait mais c'était inutile puisque Sebastian était bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse se défaire de lui, il finit par abandonner et c'est à ce moment-là que Sebastian le lâcha et couru en direction de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, ses mouvement était d'une rapidité exceptionnel, son regard sanguin luisait dans le noir de la nuit. Puis après quelques secondes il referma la fenêtre, se retourna vers Ciel et soupira. Ciel était affolé, à cette vue Sebastian afficha son sourire habituel et commenta.

« Et bien Monsieur, auriez-vous peur du Diable ? Pourquoi tremblez-vous voyons ? »

Il marquait encore un point et cela déplaisait fortement à Ciel qui s'empressa de riposter.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! C'est juste que mon imbécile de majordome me laisse dans un bain congeler et qui en plus ouvre la fenêtre qui est à proximité de moi ! »

Cette fois Sebastian fit disparaitre son sourire narquois et s'empressa d'enlever son maitre de l'eau

« Excusez-moi Bocchan. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, habit moi sur mon lit, cette salle de bain me déplait. »

Et il partit sans même attendre de réponse, Sebastian prit les vêtements de nuit du jeune maitre et parti à la suite de ce dernier.

« Sebastian qu'a tu senti dans la salle de bain ? »

« A vrai dire je ne l'ai pas senti uniquement dans la salle de bain, ça s'est accentué à cet endroit c'est tout. »

Il ne laissait passer aucune émotion.

« Ce n'était pas là ma question ! Je n'aime pas attendre dis-moi ! »

L'impatience du jeune n'était pas la seule raison, Sebastian le savais et il sourit à cette idée.

« Monsieur n'est-ce pas plutôt la peur ? »

« Tu as décidé de m'énerver aujourd'hui ?! Dit moi à la fin et cesse de changer de sujet, c'est un ordre ! »

« Très bien. Dès notre entrée j'ai senti cette présence, nous avons pénétré le territoire de cette chose et il n'apprécie pas du tout cela. Je crois qu'il nous observait d'ailleurs dans la salle de bain. »

« D'après toi est-ce le diable ? »

« Je ne pense pas, il n'aurait pas fui en me voyant tout à l'heure vers la fenêtre. »

Ciel était fin prêt à se coucher, il s'installa dans son lit et Sebastian le borda. Habituellement après cela il disposait mais pas cette fois, il restait là à regarder Ciel, ce qui irrita encore plus qu'à son habite le Comte.

« Vas-tu rester planter toute la nuit ici ?! »

Sebastian fut surpris par ce surplus de haine à l'égard de sa personne mais il répondu avec tout le calme qu'il possédait.

« J'ai pensé, si monsieur le permet, qu'il valait mieux pour votre sécurité que je reste à son chevet pour cette nuit »

« Ne soit pas stupide ! Il ne m'arrivera rien et puis ta chambre et juste en face, tu peux disposer. »

« Bien Monsieur, Bonne nuit »

Il sorti de la chambre et Ciel rougissait de sa victoire contre son diable de majordome, il avait enfin réussi à lui montrer qu'il ne dépendait pas de lui, c'est avec ces douces pensés que Ciel commença à somnoler et il dit, par la marque du contrat qu'il avait sur son œil, à Sebastian.

« Sebastian, écoutes tu es un démon, donc tu ne dors pas. profite en pour fouiller le palais, y compris la chambre de sa Majesté mais ne te fait pas coincer, je compte sur toi. »

C'est ainsi que Ciel s'endormi, à bout de force. Sebastian enquêta donc cette nuit-là, ainsi quand il eut fini qu'il retourna dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à ce mystère. C'est alors qu'il commença sa réflexion que d'un coup…

« AAAAAAAH ! NOOOOOON ! SEBASTIAN… »

Sur les cris que son jeune maitre Sebastian accourra dans la chambre de Ciel Phantomhive et il fut surpris de ce qu'il vu, Ciel semblait faire un cauchemar, Sebastian laissa alors faire pensant que rien d'alarmant n'arrivait à son maitre à cet instant. Tout était redevenu calme, Sebastian s'engagea alors en direction de la porte mais Ciel repris parole dans son sommeil.

« Non… Sebastian ! Relève toi c'est un ordre, cesse immédiatement ton jeu stupide ! Sebastian ? Seb… »

Ses paroles étaient de plus en plus faibles jusqu'à ce que le silence soit revenu. Sebastian médusé de ce qu'il venait d'entendre resta longtemps, droit comme un I, à observer son maitre. Il rêvait de lui ? Ou plutôt il faisait un cauchemar, l'idée fut plutôt rire le démon. Que voulait bien dire ses paroles ? Quel pouvait-il arrivé dans son cauchemar ? Sebastian se perdit dans ses pensées mais elles furent directement stoppées lorsqu'il aperçut son maitre qui s'assit de manière fantomatique, ses yeux restaient cependant eux fermés, Sebastian s'approcha.

« Monsieur ? »

Il eut pour seul réponse un grognement de son maitre mais pas le style de grognement que Ciel faisait lorsqu'il était mécontent, ce grognement-là était plus bestial. Qu'arrivait-il à son maitre ? Le visage de Ciel se leva et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour enfin fixer ceux de son majordome. Sebastian compris à la vue de ses yeux que son maitre ne disposait plus de son corps et qu'il était surement possédé ou que quelque chose se passait dans son cauchemar, quelque chose de pas normal. Sebastian sonda alors le regard de son maitre de ses yeux qui brillaient d'un rouge sang désormais dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Ce qui était en Ciel le compris, son regard se fut plus glacial encore et des paroles sortir de sa bouche.

« Fuis démon, huuuh si tu ne veux pas finir à ta place de déchue hm hi hi haha ! »


	3. Chapter 3

_Encore merci à Vava tes reviews sauf la mise ^^' Milles merci de me suivre ! :')_

_Nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à tous :)_

Ciel était en sueur, il semblait se débattre pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps mais à part le fait qu'il se fatiguait il n'aboutit à rien. La chose qui le possédait en eu assez du regard de Sebastian qui était à son gout beaucoup trop appuyé sur sa personne, il se sentait oppresser par l'aura maléfique du majordome. Sebastian sourit et répondit.

« Fuir ? Face à quoi ? Une chose qui se cache à l'intérieur d'un enfant ? Tu n'as aucune crédibilité face à moi vermine ! »

La chose marqua alors un rictus de haine sur le visage de Ciel et frappa le démon qui lui faisait face, il toucha Sebastian à l'œil, uniquement car Sebastian ne s'attendait pas à une force aussi puissante, en tout cas pas venant de son maitre si frêle. Se remettant vite de cette blessure Sebastian pris alors fermement les poignets de Ciel, lui bloquant tout mouvement et au passage d'autre coup. La chose se débattait mais rien n'y faisait Sebastian ne lâcherait pas prise si facilement, il serrait si fort les poignets de Ciel que ce dernier n'avait plus de sang qui passait. Son corps se faisait de plus en plus apaisé jusqu'à ce qu'il finit immobile. Les yeux de Ciel étaient redevenu calme et surtout mis clos par la fatigue, la haine avait disparue de son visage également. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il était assis et que ses mains lui étaient douloureuse, il fut surpris de voir d'autres mains lui serrant les poignets, affolé il remonta le long des bras de cette personne qui lui était encore inconnue et finalement il vu le visage, celui de Sebastian le fixant toujours de ses yeux sang et son aura toujours aussi visible autour de lui. Ciel sursauta et hurla.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND ! LACHE MOI, TU VOIS BIEN QUE TU ME FAIS MAL IMBECILE ! »

« Monsieur ne me frappera plus alors ? »

« Te frapper ?... Cesse un peu et enlève tes mains des miennes tout de suite ! »

Sebastian le lâcha, son aura diminua jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entièrement et ses yeux se voulait moins démoniaque. Il soupira et repris son sourire habituel, il rit même un peu lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son maitre était tremper de sueur.

« Sebastian ai-je parlé durant mon sommeil ? »

« Oui, Monsieur a prononcé ces mots '' Non… Sebastian ! Relève toi c'est un ordre, cesse immédiatement ton jeu stupide ! Sebastian ? Seb…'' »

Ciel fut très agacer à la vue de son majordome imitant jusqu'à sa respiration saccadé, ses joues rougies légèrement.

« Bocchan, rêvez-vous souvent de moi ainsi ? »

S'en était assez pour Ciel.

« Cesse immédiatement de te moquer moi ! Je suis ton maitre non ? Alors maintenant tait toi ! »

Sebastian mis sa main sur son cœur et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. C'était Ciel.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de disposer… Tu dois me protéger et je ne me sens pas en sécurité… »

Ciel ne regardait pas son majordome, il fixait le sol en essayant de cacher sa honte à l'aveu de sa faiblesse face au démon. Sebastian, lui, sourit simplement et dit.

« Bien mais Monsieur me racontera alors ma présence dans son cauchemar ? »

Ciel rougi.

« Oui, de toute façon je ne suis pas près de dormir pour cette nuit. »

Il se retourna et se réinstalla dans son lit, Sebastian le borda et pris une chaise et s'assit sur celle-ci, au chevet de son maitre. Il le fixa attendant, ce qui fut encore un peu plus rougir Ciel mais il lui expliqua en déglutissant difficilement à cette idée de lui raconter.

« Bon… Cesse de m'observer ainsi je vais t'expliquer, soit patient. J'ai fait un cauchemar ou tu étais là, voilà. »

« Bocchan, ça je le sais déjà. Expliquer moi ce qu'il s'y passe. Ne soyez pas tant puéril. »

« Tu m'agaces Sebastian ! Dans mon cauchemar tu mourrais, enfin plutôt tu étais déjà mort au sol… Et tu ne me répondais plus… »

Sebastian souri mais cette fois son sourire n'était pas agaçant, il était plutôt rassurant, protecteur.

« Voilà donc ce qui attristait tant mon jeune maitre ? Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, je vous ai déjà dit que je serai toujours auprès de Monsieur même si pour cela je devais perdre mon enveloppe charnelle. Vous n'avez donc aucun souci à vous faire. »

« Hmmm Sebastian pourquoi me tenait tu ainsi tout à l'heure ? »

« Parce que Monsieur m'a donné un coup violent à l'œil »

Maintenant que Sebastian lui avait dit cela, il observa et il vit que son œil était légèrement enflé, Ciel était grandement surpris.

« Comment ai-je fait pour te faire ça ? Et pourquoi ne cicatrise tu pas rapidement comme à ton habitude ? »

« Ce n'est pas Monsieur lui-même qui m'a frappé et je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi cette fois la cicatrisation se fait si longue. »

« AAAAH GNNN ! »

« Monsi… ! »

Ciel se tenait la tête les yeux plissé par la douleur, il se replia sur lui-même, tous ses muscle se contractaient, des larmes de douleur coulaient sur ses joue d'enfant. Sebastian était abasourdi, son maitre pleurait ? Même si ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse il fut surpris tout de même.

« MONSIEUR ! »

« Sebas… Sebastian j'ai si mal !... Mon crâne… J'ai si mal ! AHHH ! »

« Monsieur essayez de vous canaliser et calmez-vous.»

Sa voix du démon était douce, infernalement douce, tellement que cette douceur apaisa quelque peu la douleur de Ciel. Ces mots avait réussi à contrôler l'esprit de Ciel, qui finalement fini par s'endormir, il était épuisé. Sebastian soupira une fois de plus, se disant que les explications devront se finir demain pour que tout cela soit tiré au clair, il resta sur la même chaise durant tout ce qui restait de la nuit. Figé, il observa son jeune maitre toute la nuit afin que rien ne lui arrive de nouveau, après tout c'était un majordome et il était là pour ça. Le matin ne se fit pas attendre et le reste de cette nuit est passé calmement. Tout ce fit comme au manoir du comte Phantomhive, les rideaux sont ouverts pas Sebastian, le soleil entrant dans la chambre et chatouillant le nez du jeune comte.

« Hmmm… Sebastian, laisse-moi. »

« Non Monsieur vos ne pensez tout de même pas faire une grasse matinée alors que vous êtes au palais de Sa Majesté, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne me tente pas, cela ne me dérangerai pas, surtout après la nuit que je viens de passer ! »

Ciel se blottit bien au chaud dans son lit, une chose était sûr dans la tête du comte, c'est que jamais il ne quittera cette douce chaleur et ça pour rien au monde… Enfin jusqu'à ce que la chaleur disparue soudainement, forçant Ciel à ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'est-ce qui causa cette baisse de température violente. Il n'avait plus de couverture, s'il voulait la récupérer c'était dans les mains de son majordome qu'il fallait les chercher. Evidemment ce dernier avait était tellement rapide pour enlever la couverture que Ciel n'avait rien senti. Le jeune se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter sur son majordome et lui administrer une correction en le giflant mais en repensant à son œil de la veille il rit et ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer à Sebastian.

« Ne fait pas le malin démon, n'oublie pas ta correction que je t'ai administré hier. Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs si tu ne veux pas que ça t'arrive de nouveau. »

Cette fois la Ciel réussi à froissé son majordome qui s'approcha dangereusement de lui avec son regard sanguin, voyant ce regard Ciel se fit violence, de nouveau, pour ne pas montrer la peur qui prenait doucement possession de son petit corps.

« Si Monsieur me frappe une nouvelle fois, je finirai par mourir et ne plus me relever, même si vous m'ordonner de le faire. Tout comme dans votre rêve, est-ce cela que vous désirez, Bo-chan ? »

« Cesse de dire des sottises et prépare moi … »

Sebastian exécuta les ordres sans plus s'attarder sur le pic que lui avait lancé son maitre, il enleva la chemise de nuit et le pantalon du comte et s'empressa de lui mettre sa tenue pour ne pas qu'il ne prenne froid. Il commença à boutonner sa chemise, en commencent pas le bas pour finir par ceux du haut, vers le cou du jeune. Etrangement il ne boutonna pas le dernier bouton et semblait bloquer à la vue de quelque chose sur son jeune maitre.

« Qu'attends-tu Sebastian ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée moi. »

« Bocchan, n'avez-vous pas mal ?... »

« Mal ? Non, pourquoi j'aurai mal ? »

« Vous avez une très visible marque d'étranglement au cou. Vous ne vous souvenez donc de rien à ce sujet ? »

Ciel se tata le cou, pour voir si la douleur se faisait sentir au toucher, mais rien.

« Sebastian, je n'ai pas mal… Mais maintenant que tu me le dit il semble que je m'en souviens maintenant que dans mon cauchemar je me suis fait étrangler après ta mort, puis plus rien… »


	4. Chapter 4

_Etant donné que la fic est entière j'ai pris l'exceptionnelle décision (lol) de publié deux fois par semaine ^^. Voilà maintenant pour ce qui est des fics :)_

_MiticSky : Pour commencer ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir surtout si tu trouve que les personnages sont respectés (un de mes principal objectif ^^), contente que l'idée te plaise et que tu aimes ma fic :D Voilà un chapitre de plus en espérant qu'il te plaise :)_

Vava : Contente que tu suive ma fic avec autant d'envie ! :D Merci encore ^^

**Voilà donc le chapitre, bonne lecture :D**

« Bien. Je vais chercher Ash afin de demander ou sont les cuisines pour pouvoir vous préparer votre déjeuner énergétique pour vous remettre de votre nuit »

Il finit de boutonner la chemise de Ciel, attacha sa ceinture. Puis il mit un genou à Terre, la main sur le cœur, se releva après ça et il disposa. Ciel, quant à lui se leva et alla s'observer dans le grand miroir qu'il avait dans la salle de bain, il se perdit dans ses pensées en voyant son cou et la fameuse marque. Que lui était-il réellement arrivé cette nuit-là ? Il essaya de se remémorer son cauchemar pour essayer de fixer un visage sur la chose qui lui avait fait cette trace. Il revit tout se rejouer, Sebastian sur le sol, ne répondant plus à ces ordres, ne répondant à plus rien du tout et ensuite cette obscurité qui l'entourait puis cette main qui lui prenait au coin, qui l'empêchait de bouger resserrant son étreinte à chaque tentative que le jeune testait pour s'échapper. Ciel se forçait de rejouer cette scène au ralentit, afin de découvrir à quoi ressemblait cette chose qui avait forcément un lien avec les maux de sa majesté. Ciel voulait lui faire payer, d'avoir pris le contrôle de son corps impunément la nuit précédente. Plus il se repassait cette scène et plus la douleur se fit ressentir, jusqu'au moment où il en tomba à genou se tenant la tête, cela recommençait, cette douleur à l'intérieur de lui qui lui forçait de se montrer si faible, lui, le Comte Phantomhive, il ne le supportait pas. Il fallait que Sebastian vienne l'aider car il se sentait perdre connaissance.

« SEBASTIAN ! AHHH ! QU'ATTENDS-TU POUR VENIR ?! TU NE SENS PAS QUE JE SOUFFRE DE… D… DE TOUT MON ETRE ! »

Rien

« Sebas… Se… »

Ciel perdit connaissance un court moment, lorsqu'il reprit conscience il était toujours allongé dans la salle de bain mais sa tête ne le faisait plus souffrir. Il cogita alors très rapidement, où est donc passé Sebastian et pourquoi n'était-il pas venu à son appel ? Lui qui devait le protéger contre tout et pourtant là il n'était pas venu. Ciel eu un Flash-back de son cauchemar ; Sebastian au sol. Peut-être n'avait-il pas pu répondre à son appel car il ne pouvait simplement pas, qu'il n'était pas en état. Il partit donc à la recherche de son majordome, pas sans une boule au ventre, qu'allait-il voir ? Il arpenta le couloir et fini par tomber sur Ash, qui semblait tout à fait serein mais pas moins étonné de voir le Comte sortir de sa chambre à une heure si tardive et de plus sans son majordome.

« Ash ! Vous tombez bien ! Avez-vous vu mon majordome ? »

« Oui, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il m'a demandé ou était la cuisine et il s'y est rendu. »

« Puis-je savoir ou sont-elle s'il vous plait ? »

« Oui, évidemment. Pour aller à la cuisine il faut que vous retourniez vers l'entrée du palais et une fois là-bas prenez à droite et il y aura une rangée de porte et c'est la 3ème »

Ash termina sa phrase avec un sourire qui semblait sincère.

« Merci. »

Ciel parti sans plus tarder il descend les escaliers qui menait au chambres, se retrouva face à l'entrée, pris à droite et marcha quelque temps pour enfin trouver la rangée de portes et il prit la 3ème pour enfin être arrivé et il trouva Sebastian, devant les fourneaux, en plein travail. Il trouva étrange que ce démon n'avait pas senti sa présence avant qu'il n'entre dans la cuisine et que même là, une fois dedans il restait retourner, n'ayant toujours pas remarqué la présence de son maitre. Il tardait à Ciel de savoir qu'elle était l'excuse de son majordome pour l'avoir si lâchement laisser lorsqu'il l'avait appelé.

« SEBASTIAN ! »

Ce dernier fit un bon phénoménal, tel un félin, il ne s'attendait décidemment pas à voir son maitre dans la cuisine, lieu où il n'avait rien à y faire. Il reprit son calme puis répondit.

« Que fait Monsieur ici ? Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si énervé envers moi ? »

« Parce que mon incapable de majordome m'a laissé perdre connaissance un court instant alors que je l'ai appelé pour qu'il vienne m'aider ! Qu'elle est ton excuse Sebastian ?! »

« Vous mentez Monsieur, je n'ai ni senti votre faiblesse, ni même entendu votre appel au secours »

« Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux Sebastian, JE. NE. TE. MENT. PAS ! »

Les yeux du démon s'écarquillèrent, mais comment était-ce possible qu'il n'avait rien senti ? Ni la faiblesse, ni son appel, ni même sa présence dans la même salle que lui.

« Bocchan, pardonnez-moi dans ce cas… Il est vraiment étrange que je capte en ce moment même tous ceux qui sont dans cette résidence sauf vous... »

« Alors je t'interdis de te séparer de moi, il faut que l'on règle cette histoire et quelque chose semble vouloir nous séparer. C'est un ordre même quand tu iras en cuisine je serai là avec toi ! »

« Yes, my Lord. »

Le majordome se mis un genou à Terre, la main sur le cœur, comme d'habitude mais cette fois quelque chose était derrière lui. Il releva son visage en voyant les jambes de son maitre trembler comme une feuille, il aperçut en levant sa tête que le visage du maitre était plein d'effroi.

« LEVE TOI ! DERRIERE TOI SEBASTIAN ! »

Il était trop tard quand Ciel dit cela le majordome s'était déjà pris le coup fatal, son sang se dissipa rapidement au sol, il ne bougeait plus.

« Non… Sebastian ! Relève toi c'est un ordre, cesse immédiatement ton jeu stupide ! Sebastian ? Seb… »

Ciel tomba à genou et compris que tout cela était du déjà vu, il l'avait déjà dit cette phrase, dans son cauchemar. Il se releva tremblant de tout son être, il connaissait la suit e et son cou commençait déjà à le faire souffrir. Une main lui coupa le souffle, tout comme dans son cauchemar l'obscurité l'enveloppait maintenant, mais Ciel n'avait pas peur de cette obscurité il y avait été plongé de nombreuse fois, un élan de courage le pris.

« Montre ton visage sal rat ! Que je puisse l'ancrer dans ma mémoire et te faire souffrir jusqu'à ton dernier souffle même si je devais y laisser ma vie, ordures ! »

A ses mots l'ombre desserra son étreinte, Ciel se retourna puis la chose montra enfin son visage. Le sourire démoniaque aux lèvres, les yeux d'un noir aussi profond que le néant, le charisme effroyablement attirant. C'était un homme avec une corpulence d'athlète, les cheveux coiffé en arrière qui finissait de manière hirsute sur sa nuque. Le personnage rapprocha son visage de celui de Ciel.

« Tu es bien téméraire petit, j'aime ça. Tu auras la vie sauve, ou plutôt ta mort sera plus lente que ton démon. »

Il se lécha les lèvres après ces mots. Ciel avait oublié son majordome au sol, « quel incapable et il se disait un démon… » Pensa-t-il.

« Ce n'était qu'un pion, cela m'est égal, un pion incapable d'accomplir sa tâche. Il ne méritait que de mourir dans ce cas. »

La chose faisait toujours face à Ciel mais le jeune senti une très grande silhouette noire se dresser derrière lui. Celui qui le faisait face n'avait absolument rien remarqué, il était bien trop occupé à sonder l'esprit de Ciel à travers ses yeux, n'ayant rien vu il s'approcha que plus de Ciel mais à sa grande surprise ce n'était plus le jeune qui se trouvait en face de lui mais son majordome, il fallut un temps de silence avant que tout le monde se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait réellement. Sebastian était vivant, Ciel fut quelque peu soulagé.

« Monsieur vous me voyez vraiment tel qu'un pion incapable d'accomplir sa tâche ? »

Malgré qu'il fût blessé très gravement et le sang qui coulait assez abondamment Sebastian gardait son sourire habituel après cette réplique.

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas levé plus tôt et pourquoi il a réussi à t'avoir si facilement ?! »

« Parce ce qu'il utilise une technique qui consiste à empêcher le démon de pouvoir cicatriser à la vitesse normal, mais il est aussi capable de m'empêcher de sentir les mouvements qu'il fait mais aussi les vôtres. C'est pour cela que je ne vous sentais plus tout à l'heure. »

La chose obscurcissait la pièce de sa colère, le gosse et son majordome n'était pas plus inquiet de sa présence et discutait tout à fait normalement.

« Hé ! Ca va je vous dérange pas trop vous voulez une tasse de thé aussi ? Mais malgré vos jérémiades, démon tu as raison je peux t'empêcher toute possibilité de capter la présence et les mouvements de n'importe qui, sur ma simple volonté. »

« Fermez les yeux Bocchan. »


	5. Chapter 5

_Le silence est enfin brisé et je publie le chapitre qui suit (je parle comme si cela faisait des siècles que je n'avait pas publié ^^') enfin bref ne m'en voulez pas :3. Merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette fic, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, positif ou non du moment qu'il est constructif :). Pour ceux qui on donner leurs avis comme :_

_MiticSky : Très fière que ma fic te plaise toujours autant :D. Pour répondre à ta question, oui tu me l'as dit mais là tu as donné plus de détails :) et puis de toute façon je préfère que tu radotes, comme tu dit, au moins tu t'exprime et c'est l'essentiel ^^. ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis, si j'arrive à te faire ressentir des choses c'est le summum, surtout si ces sentiments sont totalement opposé ! :D mille mercis _

_Vava : J'espère que tu aura survécu au surplus de suspens jusqu'à cette publication :p voilà la suite :)_

_Catulus29 : J'espère qu'elle sera prometteuse jusqu'au bout, merci ^^_

_Voilà voilà ^^ maintenant je me tait et vous laisse lire le chapitre suivant qui sera aussi le dernier (petite larmes d'émotions :,( ... :p ) :), bonne lecture ;)_

**...**

Le comte s'exécuta, l'autre chose était bien trop occupé dans son délire égocentrique qu'il n'y porta pas attention il continua même à parler avec la même fierté de sa personne.

« Ça t'embouche un coin hein ? GNNNN ARG ! VERMINE ! »

« Celui-là tu ne l'as pas vu venir n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Sebastian se voulait de plus en plus sournois, machiavélique et diabolique. Il avait transpercé l'abdomen de son adversaire ayant pour seule arme son point, puis il l'acheva de multiples coups faisant du corps de l'adversaire un ensemble de douleur. Puis plus rien, Ciel n'entendait plus un bruit et il commença alors à ouvrir les yeux mais à peine put-il voir un sol immaculé du sang de l'ennemi que sa vue fut happé par le noir complet, de nouveau. C'est alors que la voix de Sebastian lui susurra en lui cachant la vue de sa main gantée.

« Il ne faut pas que vous regardiez monsieur sinon vous en feriez des cauchemars. »

Ciel avait retenu son souffle ne serait-ce qu'en voyant le sol ensanglanté, il soupira et le repris de manière tout-à fait calmement.

« Bien… dit-moi si tu sens encore quoique ce soit de démoniaque au environs. »

Trente secondes passèrent, Sebastian se concentrait plus qu'à l'accoutumé, sa main gantée toujours sur les yeux de son maitre puis il lui répondit.

« Non il n'y a plus rien du tout. »

« Ressens-tu ma présence comme d'habitude ? »

Le ton de Ciel se voulait rude mais clair, il attendait une réponse simple et rapide avant que qui que ce soit découvre ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette salle.

« Oui Monsieur tout est redevenu normal. »

« Sebastian c'est un ordre, emmène-moi dans ma chambre et fait disparaitre le sang et tout le reste, fait vite, nous verrons la suite après. »

« Yes, My Lord. »

Le diable de majordome porta alors son maitre et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire ce dernier se retrouva dans sa chambre mais Ciel ne le savait pas, ayant refermé ses yeux pour ne pas que le gant de son majordome qui lui bloquait la vue ne lui irrite l'œil, l'autre qui avait son cache œil ne risquait donc rien. Ciel se senti être posé assis, sur son lit surement vu la doucement qu'il ressentait puis il entendit un chuchotement de la voix douche de Sebastian.

« Bocchan vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux maintenant. »

Il eut à peine le temps de les ouvrirent que la silhouette de son majordome sortait de sa chambre. Ciel décida de s'allonger alors son sur lui et de se reposer quelque peu, il avait eu une nuit ou un sommeil reposant n'avait radicalement pas existé, la journée était elle aussi à l'image de la nuit ; épuisante. Il savait que son repos ne durerait que quelque minute de toute façon puisque son majordome ne s'attarderai pas. Il s'endormir doucement, qu'il était doux d'être dans un lit. Sebastian ayant fini de tout faire disparaitre, il revint à la chambre de son maitre, il toqua. Il eut pour réponse seulement un grand silence. Il réessaya, toujours rien. Il décida alors d'entrée sans permission et ne fut pas vraiment étonné de voir son maitre en train de dormir au même endroit ou Sebastian l'avait laissé avant de partir et il pensa tout fort « décidemment jeune maitre vous êtes irrécupérable ». L'affaire étant fini il fallait trouver une explication plus rationnel qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, il fallait que le comte se réveil et c'est avec un sourire sadique que Sebastian se mis à la tâche. Il mit sa main droite toujours ganté sur l'épaule de son maitre et c'est là qu'il comprit avec horreur qu'il était entaché de sang de la tête au pied, il sourit et dit.

« Monsieur aura donc quelque secondes de plus de sommeil. »

Puis il partit se changer dans sa chambre et en sorti, en effet le démon n'avait mis au total que quelque secondes pour se changer mais il ne rentra pas dans la chambre de Ciel, il partit plutôt et direction des cuisine et en revint avec un plateau comportant le déjeuner du jeune qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de savourer ce matin à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il entra. S'avança vers son maitre et il ne tarda pas pour que ce dernier ce réveil sous la douce odeur enivrante des délices que le avait préparé Sebastian. Il s'assit directement, sans plus attendre. Ce qui fit rire Sebastian.

« J'ai trouvé comment réveiller Monsieur le matin désormais. »

« C'est seulement que j'ai très faim, ne croit pas que je serais toujours comme ça. »

« Aujourd'hui je vous ai préparé un gâteau aux fruits du verger et votre tasse du thé, le préféré de Monsieur, un Earl Grey. »

« Très bien. »

Tout en discutant Ciel commença à déguster les mets de son majordome.

« De quel type était ce personnage pitoyable Sebastian ? »

« Vu la facilité déconcertante que j'ai eu pour mettre fin à ses jours, je crois que c'était un être humain. »

« Un humain ? Tu te fiche de moi Sebastian ? »

« Non Bocchan, certain semble avoir des dispositions au paranormal, celui-ci arrivait à faire sortir son âme de son enveloppe pour pouvoir se déplacer sans que quelqu'un ne puisse le voir et ainsi prendre possession de votre corps la nuit dernière. Il doit en être de même pour Sa Majesté. »

« Et pour les rêve prémonitoire que dit tu de cela ? »

« Pouvant entrez dans votre corps il contrôlait aussi votre cerveau, dont vos rêve. Il était facile pour lui de vous faire faire un rêve et le réaliser le lendemain pour faire passer cela comme une prémonition. »

« Tu te serait donc fait avoir par un être humain. »

Un nouveau sourire ironique s'afficha sur le visage de Ciel. Sebastian ne pris pas même le temps de répondre, il change de sujet.

« Qu'allons-nous dire à la reine ? La vérité ne serait pas une bonne idée. »

« Nous iront dire à Ash que nous n'avons rien trouvé et que les troubles de sa majesté devait être dut à sa perte récente de son feux mari. Même si cela ne semblait pas très naturel, cela m'est égal ils se contenteront de cela. D'ailleurs allons y de ce pas, il me tarde de retrouvé mon Manoir en espérant que les trois idiots ne l'ai pas décimé. »

Sebastian les avaient oublié ces trois domestique, il soupira à l'idée de tout le travail qui risquait de l'attendre en rentrant. Lorsque Ciel eu fini son petit déjeuner il sorti de la chambre suivit de son majordome, c'est à l'entrée qu'ils trouvèrent Ash et son sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il comprit que ses invités étaient décidés à s'en aller.

« Vous qui abandonnez ? Je suis surpris, comment sa Majesté va se défaire de ses difficultés ? »

« Je n'abandonne pas, l'affaire est fini. Sebastian explique lui, cela me fatigue rien que de savoir que je me suis déplacé pour si peu. »

Le visage de Ash se marqua que plus de son étonnement du début, Sebastian sourit et s'exécuta.

« Bien Monsieur. N'ayant rien de particulier dans cette demeure mon maitre a décidé de s'en aller. ''Les maux'' de sa reine ne devait être du seulement au récent décédé de son feux mari. Nous vous remercions pour votre accueil et n'allons pas plus en abusé. Bonne continuation. »

« Sebastian allons y. »

Ils partirent en laissant Ash qui ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de se détacher de son air surpris et disparurent sur la route du retour. Au milieu du chemin Ciel s'arrêta, Sebastian le fixa, une tête interrogative.

« Monsieur ? »

« Nous allons marcher ainsi jusqu'au manoir ? »

« Bien-sûr que nous venez. »

Sebastian pris Ciel dans ses bras puis il prit une cadence largement accéléré à la précédente, Ciel lui s'endormis dans ses bras, sa tête tomba contre son torse. Si Sebastian n'était pas un démon il se serait laissé dire que son maitre était tellement adorable ainsi. Ils arrivèrent au manoir rapidement. Sebastian ne réveilla pas pour autant son maitre, il le monta dans sa chambre, pris le temps de lui mettre sa tenue de nuit malgré qu'il faisait grand jour à l'extérieur mais il méritait bien une journée de sommeil de plus estima son majordome. Après tout il s'était montré plutôt courageux face à l'autre humain. Sebastian le borda, sortit de la chambre, une fois dans le couloir soupira et souri.

« Ma journée n'est pas fini à moi, allons voir si les trois autres incapable sont encore en vie. »

**FIN**

_voilà voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous aviez apprécié ma fic dans son ensemble :) pour fêter cette fin plein de reviews tout mignon tout chou de votre part serait le top, comme dans le pays des licorne au pets arc-en-ciel *0* [...] Ouais bon okay... plus sérieusement hésitez pas à vous exprimer ^^. Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de le faire et ceux qui le ferons, mais aussi ceux qui ont suivi ma fic :) voilà kiss ! :D (à peut-être sur une autre fic, très prochainement ! :))._


End file.
